The human immune system is designed to defend the body against foreign micro-organisms and substances that cause infection or disease. Complex regulatory mechanisms ensure that the immune response is targeted against the intruding substance or organism and not against the host. In some cases, these control mechanisms are unregulated and autoimmune responses can develop. A consequence of the uncontrolled inflammatory response is severe organ, cell, tissue or joint damage. With current treatment, the whole immune system is usually suppressed and the body's ability to react to infections is also severely compromised. Typical drugs in this class include azathioprine, chlorambucil, cyclophosphamide, cyclosporin, or methotrexate. Corticosteroids which reduce inflammation and suppress the immune response, may cause side effects when used in long term treatment. Nonsteroidal anti-infammatory drugs (NSAIDs) can reduce pain and inflammation, however, they exhibit considerable side effects. Alternative treatments include agents that activate or block cytokine signaling. Orally active compounds with immunomodulating properties, without compromising immune responses and with reduced side effects would significantly improve current treatments of uncontrolled inflammatory disease.
In the field of organ transplantation the host immune response must be suppressed to prevent organ rejection. Organ transplant recipients can experience some rejection even when they are taking immunosuppressive drugs. Rejection occurs most frequently in the first few weeks after transplantation, but rejection episodes can also happen months or even years after transplantation. Combinations of up to three or four medications are commonly used to give maximum protection against rejection while minimizing side effects. Current standard drugs used to treat the rejection of transplanted organs interfere with discrete intracellular pathways in the activation of T-type or B-type white blood cells. Examples of such drugs are cyclosporin, daclizumab, basiliximab, everolimus, or FK506, which interfere with cytokine release or signaling; azathioprine or leflunomide, which inhibit nucleotide synthesis; or 15-deoxyspergualin, an inhibitor of leukocyte differentiation.
The beneficial effects of broad immunosuppressive therapies relate to their effects; however, the generalized immunosuppression which these drugs produce diminishes the immune system's defense against infection and malignancies. Furthermore, standard immunosuppressive drugs are often used at high dosages and can cause or accelerate organ damage.